


Payback

by Traviosita9124



Series: Working Out the Kinks [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, dom!Fitz, sub!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Fitz delivers the payback he promised Jemma in "Office Etiquette."
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Working Out the Kinks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053344
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This story is explicit and features consensual sex between two people in an established D/s relationship. Mind the tags.

The door to their bathroom creaked open and Jemma cracked an eye to look at Fitz. There was no doubt who it was, given he was the only one that would be bold enough to intrude on her in the bath. She ventured a smile, even as her stomach gave a nervous little flip. He had plans for her, as she was torn between eager anticipation and a bit of nerves.

“I have somethin’ for y’, pet.”

He held up a glass of ruby red wine and a small carafe of what she could only assume was more of the same. Jemma smiled and reached a hand out of the sudsy water to accept his gift. 

“Thank you, Fitz.” 

“I want y’ t’ finish all o’ it,” he told her as she set the carafe on the edge of the tub and followed it with a sip of her wine. It was rich and with the heat of the water it went straight to her head. “But not too quickly. I want y’ relaxed, but aware.”

Her stomach flipped again at his words. She knew exactly why he wanted her in that state, knew exactly what he was planning on doing to her - he’d outlined it the other day when he’d ambushed her in her office. Jemma hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since and even now felt her blood rush south and arousal gather between her thighs in response. 

“Yes, sir. I will.”

“Good girl.” He stood there a beat, looking absolutely delicious in his button up and work trousers, his sleeves rolled to the elbows and his hands in his pockets. She felt his eyes on her and could have sworn he could see _all_ of her, even though the bubbles floating on top of the water. “One hour, Jemma. Wash up well.”

Fitz gave her one last significant look before turning to go back into their quarters and Jemma felt a thrill run through her entire body in anticipation. She’d seen her boyfriend wear that look more than once before and what followed had always blown her mind. Eager to please him, she took another healthy sip of the wine he’d brought her and took up her loofah so she could give herself a thorough scrubbing. 

~*~

“C’mere, pet.”

Jemma froze in the doorway of their bathroom, her breath catching in her throat as she laid eyes on Fitz. He was seated at the foot of their bed, still in his dress pants and button down from the day, but the set of his shoulders had changed along with the fire in his eyes. It was the look and attitude he wore whenever they played like this and she felt a familiar shiver run through her, tightening her nipples and slicking her core. Fitz’ eyes caught on her chest and she watched as his eyes darkened further, confirming her decision to not get dressed after her bath. 

Knowing better than to ignore an order from him, Jemma carefully crossed over to where Fitz was sitting, coming to stand only a few inches from his knees. A quick glance to his left made her suck in another sharp breath. Laid out on a towel next to him in easy reach were condoms, massage oil, lube, and several toys, some of which they hadn’t played with yet. She shifted her weight, squirming in anticipation. 

She looked back to Fitz and opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut short by the sensation of his fingers between her thighs. 

“When did y’ do this?”

He ran his fingers over the now-bare skin of her mons and trailed them down over her labia. His eyes never left her face and Jemma found herself hypnotized by how deep the shade of blue was. 

“I- A few days ago,” she murmured, swaying forward as he brought his fingers closer to her clit. “When you suggested this the other day in my office. I thought-” She swallowed to wet her throat. “I thought it’d be easier if you had a clear view.”

Fitz’ only response was to arch an eyebrow at her as he slipped a finger between her folds to tease her entrance. Her body responded predictably, just as it had since she’d gotten her wax: her cunt grew slick, her arousal spilling over her folds as he toyed with her. 

“Y’ did this without me askin’ y’ t’ do it.” His voice was the low rumble that never failed to make her tie herself in knots trying to please him, and the sensation only intensified when he let his middle finger slip inside her. “Haven’t y’ gotten into enough trouble for takin’ initiative?” Jemma blushed and looked down, her legs trembling slightly as he rubbed over her g-spot, just enough to tease without actually sending her closer to the edge. “I asked a question, pet,” he growled, “and I expect an answer. Tell me why you’re here.”

“I-” She gasped when she felt his thumb on her clit and had to take a moment to gather her thoughts. “I stole from you.”

“What did y’ steal?”

“Orgasms,” Jemma sighed. She could feel her body heating as he worked her, making it difficult to concentrate. “I promised I wouldn’t touch myself while I was away, and I did.”

“That’s right. And now you’ve gone and _shown_ what’s mine t’ someone else. Very disappointin’, pet.” She shuddered as he added a second finger, her breath coming in shaky pulls. “Just what am I goin’ t’ do with y’?”

She swayed toward him, her fingers flexing at her side as she fought to keep her balance. If she’d reached out to grab his shoulders to steady herself, there was no way Fitz would give her what she wanted. He worked her for several long moments, the slide of his fingers in and out of her leaving Jemma feeling too hot and her entire body tingling. Just when she thought she couldn't stand any more, Fitz withdrew his fingers, drawing a soft sound of disappointment from her. 

He tutted quietly as he arched his brow and locked eyes with her, then carefully licked them clean. It was cruel to know just how talented his tongue was only to see it used on his own hand instead of her, and she set her teeth into her lower lip to keep from making any further sound. Fitz watched her, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly in pleasure at her control, then nodded toward his lap. 

“Y’ know what’s comin', pet. Over my knee.”

Jemma moved immediately to settle over his lap, gasping when she felt Fitz grab her hip and haul her against his torso. She knew he only did it to help keep her properly balanced while he meted out her punishment, but the move had the added benefit of allowing her to feel the hard outline of his cock against her, sending another bolt of arousal straight to her cunt.

“Jemma, Jemma,” he murmured, gently running his fingers over the small of her back, the swell of her arse, and down the backs of her thighs. She couldn’t help but tremble in response, her lower lip caught firmly between her teeth as she bit back a moan. His hands were so hot on her that Jemma would have sworn they could brand her. Hell, she was certain they would given what was coming. “Five orgasms stolen…”

Her only warning was the soft _tsking_ sound he made before his palm came down square on her arse.

She couldn’t help the sharp cry that ripped out of her throat in response, or any of the moans and gasps that came after. Jemma was just thankful he didn’t make her count the strikes; the anticipation of playing with him like this, combined with the look in his eye and the timbre of his voice, had her soaked, a fact Fitz undoubtedly knew. It also meant she was mindless with want, hurling headlong toward the pleasure only he could offer, and counting would soon be beyond her. 

He varied his cadence and force but kept at it until the skin of her arse was hot and stung with each strike. She knew without seeing that her skin was undoubtedly bright red thanks to the repeated strikes he’d used on her and bit her lip to hold back a moan. She loved this, Fitz overseeing her body and directing her wherever he wanted, and the mounting evidence of it was just as titillating as his mouth between her thighs. 

Eventually, the blows slowed, and Fitz started to gently soothe his hands over her rear. Jemma’s back arched automatically, pressing herself into his hands in search of more of him. She felt more than heard his chuckle and flinched away at the light swat he put on her bottom. 

“I’ll tell y’ where I want y’, pet.” She heard the soft snick of a bottle opening and gasped at the first touch of cold liquid on her heated skin. “Relax, Jemma,” he rumbled, voice equal parts soothing and warning. “It’ll warm soon enough.”

She did as she was bid, taking a deep breath and letting herself go as limp as she dared while Fitz worked what she thought was massage oil into her abused skin. It felt wonderful to have his hands on her this way, tracing the curve of her bottom, tickling her thighs, and working into her lower back. She felt herself relax further, her arousal a steady but manageable thrum in the background, when she felt it. 

Fitz had slipped his fingers between her cheeks. 

Jemma instantly went flush, her body on alert as he started to press into that secret spot on each pass, his fingers suggesting more than insisting, taking the measure of her reactions as he continued working her body. She thought of her office, the suggestive way he’d pressed his thumb against her arse then, and the way he’d tease her there with rope bondage… 

She knew good girls weren’t meant to want someone to touch them there, but Lord did she want Fitz to have his way with her. 

She whimpered and went slack in his lap, doing her best to offer herself silently to Fitz and his will. He must have noticed because he did press his thumb against the tight ring of muscle, enough for her to know he was there without penetrating her as he started to speak. 

“Jemma, I need y’ t’ listen t’ me very carefully.” He withdrew a bit, rubbing a circle over her and pressing back in. “I need y’ t’ use your words, pet. This is not a time t’ tough anythin’ out. If it hurts, if y’ change your mind, whatever the reason, I need t’ know.” He repeated the action again and this time Jemma gasped, her cunt clenching as the reality of what he was saying hit her. He might be taking control, but ultimately, she was in charge. “I’ll be far more disappointed in y’ if y’ go through with this just for my sake, y’ understand?”

She nodded and felt a quick smack on her bottom. 

“Answer me properly, pet.”

“I understand.”

“Good. What’s your word then, pet?”

She noticed he’d withdrawn his thumb from her rear and immediately regretted its loss. She wanted his hands on her, all of her, wanted him to have her in a way no one else had before. 

“Green. My word is green.” 

She could feel the muscles in his thighs unclench beneath her belly, could easily imagine the way he was grinning at her prone form: pleased and predatory, his mind working out the best ways to leave her spent and needy. Fitz splayed his hand over one of her arse cheeks and gave it a squeeze, causing the abused flesh to sting in the best possible way. 

“Very well then.” He groped her bottom for another long moment, manipulating her flesh and leaving her feeling deliciously exposed to his whims. She was just about to whine in frustration when he spoke again. “Move, Jemma. I want y’ on your hands and knees on the mattress.”

She wasted no time scrambling off his lap and onto the mattress as directed, settling herself on her hands and knees just as he asked. Jemma was keenly aware of the way the cooler air of the room brushed against her heated skin, the way her breasts swayed heavily beneath her, her bottom raised in the air in offering for Fitz. She shivered when that thought crossed her mind, knowing that he was right behind her, watching her like a hawk. 

“Good girl, pet,” he murmured, his hands rubbing over her arse once more. “Always such a good girl for me.”

He kept toying with her, running his hands along her thighs and over her back, touching her everywhere except where she expected (wanted, needed) him to touch. He leaned over her back and murmured to her, dirty, thrilling things he wanted to do to her and slicked his fingertips through the arousal coating her sex. She could feel the heat radiating off him even through his clothing and it was driving her mad. All Jemma wanted was his skin pressed against hers, his fingers digging into her hips as he impaled her on his cock. Fitz knew it and he was going to keep her waiting for it. 

She moaned when he set his teeth in his shoulder and whimpered with each kiss he laid down her spine. Fitz played her like a violin until she was a shivering miss there at the edge of the mattress, until it was a struggle for Jemma to keep her hands and legs under her. She fought the urge to let them buckle, knowing how disappointed Fitz would be in her if she did. 

But then he made it nearly impossible when he bit her square on the bum. 

“Oh, _Fitz-_!”

“Quiet, pet,” he scolded. “You’re not in charge here.”

The steely reminder made her cunt clench in need of him, but she did as he asked, setting her teeth in her lower lip to keep from moaning aloud. 

He kept teasing her abused flesh with nips and kisses and licks, tending to every inch of skin until Jemma thought she might pass out from pleasure and anticipation. She felt as much as heard his dark chuckle when she pressed her hips back toward his mouth. 

“It gets better,” he promised, fingers skimming up her inner thighs, “but y’ need t’ trust me and y’ need t’ relax.”

Jemma was thankful he didn’t demand a response because the truth was she wasn’t sure she could have managed it. All she could do was whimper when she felt his fingers press inside her pussy just as his tongue found her arse. God, that was positively _sinful_ , the silky-yet-rough sensation of his tongue swirling over the tight ring of muscle and she finally gave up on even pretending to be able to keep herself upright. She finally sank down onto her elbows, her muscles trembling as Fitz worked her with both fingers and tongue. She couldn’t even manage to lift herself back up when she felt him stop, simply moaning her disappointment into the covers instead. 

“If y’ can’t keep yourself quiet, pet, I’ll have t’ do it for y’.” 

He shifted to pick up something just out of her line of sight, his fingers still lazily pumping in and out of her. It was a reminder that he could - and would - do this to her all night and Jemma felt weak at the silent promise of it. Just as his thumb pressed over her clit, Fitz brought the tapered steel plug into her line of sight. 

“Steel conducts temperature wonderfully,” he murmured. “If I were t’ use this on y’ now,” he ran the tip over the back of her arm as he spoke, “it’d be terribly uncomfortable goin’ in. We should find a way t’ warm it up, don’t y’ agree?” The pause only gave her more time to imagine all the ways he would make her tremble with that simple toy and she loved him all the more for it. “Open your mouth, pet.”

She did as he asked and obediently wrapped her lips around the cool metal. It was surprisingly heavy but she kept it in place, carefully rolling her tongue around it. 

“Pretty as a picture. Now, stay just like that.”

That was the last she heard him speak for a while. He went right back to what he’d been doing, his tongue teasing her bottom while he kept his fingers busy. Jemma lost track of time, lost in a haze of pleasure that soon overwhelmed her. Just when she was ready to come, very muscle primed and ready, Fitz pulled away from her. He chuckled softly at her noise of distress and uncapped the bottle of lube. 

“That’s perfect, pet. You’re doin’ just as I asked. For once.” 

She didn’t flinch this time when she felt the coolness on her skin. She welcomed it, arching her back to present herself to him. He used his thumb to work it in, carefully massaging her and loosening the muscle further. Fitz’s other hand appeared before her, hovering just past her lips. 

“I’ll take that now.”

He carefully withdrew the plug from her between her lips and Jemma couldn’t help but moan, knowing what was coming next. She listened as he coated it in more lube, then pressed the tapered tip against her hole. 

“Give me your word.”

Jemma didn’t hesitate, her hips pressing back toward him as she spat out, “Green!”

She couldn’t say how she knew it, but she was certain Fitz was smirking at her, the same smirk he wore each and every time he was ready to blow her mind. His only acknowledgement of her answer was to slowly press the plug into her. Part of Jemma knew it was so she could change her mind if she wanted, could call her safe word and stop him, but she instead viewed it as the sweetest torture. There was a little discomfort as she was stretched open, but the slight sting quickly gave way to the pleasure of feeling full in a way she had never experienced. 

“How’s that, Jemma?”

“Good!” The word was practically pulled from her throat after having been told to be silent for so long. “So good, Fitz, oh God-!”

He had started to rock the plug in and out of her, letting teardrop bottom of it stretch her before having it sink back in. With each pass the stinging she’d felt at first faded and left her body craving more and more of what Fitz had to offer. 

“Good.” He let it slip back inside her and pressed on the flared base for emphasis. “But we’ve done a lot for you, haven’t we? I mean, considerin’ this is meant t’ be your penance for stealin’, you’ve had it awfully easy, pet.” 

Fitz reached out to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her back toward him, catching her easily against his body and drawing her up until her back rested against his chest. The movement caused the plug to shift and Jemma let out a shuddery breath as she felt it press further inside her and immediately knew she wanted as much of this sensation as she could get. He wasn’t done though. Keeping her balanced against his chest, Fitz reached for another toy - a vibrator they’d used before - and quickly set it into place. Jemma felt her cunt clench around the intrusion as it settled into place, one end of it pressing against her g-spot while the other curved up to nestle against her clit. 

“Now, you’re goin’ t’ serve me, pet,” he whispered in her ear as he cupped her breasts and briefly toyed with her nipples. “Get off this bed, kneel, and get your mouth on my cock. _Now_.”

The low growl in his voice was all the motivation she needed. Jemma slipped off the mattress, turned to face Fitz, and immediately dropped to her knees. The move put her at eye level with the zip of his trousers and the rather prominent bulge there, a sight that made her lick her lips in anticipation. She ran her hands up his thighs to find his belt buckle, quickly undoing it, the button, and zip on his pants and tugging his erect cock out. The sight of Fitz’ prick, erect and leaking precum, sent another wave of arousal gushing between her thighs and that was before he cupped the back of her head.

“What are y’ waitin’ for?” He pulled her closer so the head of his erection bobbed just an inch from her lips. “Take care o’ me and maybe y’ can redeem yourself. But,” Jemma watched as Fitz reached into his pocket and jumped when she felt the vibrator start buzzing against her clit, “no comin’, pet. Not until I say y’ can. Understand?”

He didn’t wait for a response. Instead he canted his hips forward just enough to set himself against her lips and Jemma immediately opened for him, moaning when she felt the speed of the vibrator intensify. He was hot and heavy against her tongue and she was going to please him. She was meant to please him and Jemma focused on doing just that, bobbing her head and swallowing as much of him down as she could as the headiness of her arousal left her entire body tingling. 

Fitz gave no overt sign that what she was doing affected him, but she moaned as her lips slid over his slick length all the same. Jemma knew him as well as she knew herself and saw his tells. The way his eyes had darkened and the tightening of his fingers in her hair, even the way his lips had parted slightly as she took more and more of him into her mouth was enough to tell her that Fitz was barely hanging onto his self-control. 

She gasped when the vibrator’s pattern switched, her hips twitching as she searched for more. The movement caused the plug to shift ever so slightly, sending a paroxysm of delight through her. Fitz. Fitz had done that to her, and he was going to make sure he made her feel _good_. 

“Such a good girl,” he muttered, voice tinged with need, “that’s it, Jemma. Go on, sweetheart. I want y’ t’ come.”

His voice was the final touch she needed, just gruff enough to make her feel electric and smitten enough to make how he felt about her clear. Her orgasm started deep in her core, every muscle in her body tensing for one glorious drawn-out moment before it broke over her. Jemma moaned and dug her fingers into the meat of Fitz’ thighs, doing her best to keep her focus while her she shook a part with white-hot pleasure. She wasn’t even aware of Fitz pulling her off her knees until she felt herself wrapped up in his arms, her body still trembling as he nuzzled against her neck. 

“Y’ did beautifully, pet. Can y’ feel how hard y’ made me?” Fitz slid his hand down to her lower back and splayed his fingers wide as he pulled her hips flush against his. The feeling of his hard, slick cock pressing against her thighs pulled a weak moan from her throat. “What should we do about that, hmm?” He threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Tell me, pet. Do y’ want me inside y’?”

“ _Yes_. God, yes.”

She saw his eyes go even darker and the promise in them left her breathless. He didn’t speak, just moved her back onto the mattress and tugged her hips into the air before stripping out of his own clothing. That done, Fitz’ hands immediately returned to her arse, kneading each cheek gently before reaching for the base of the plug. 

Jemma moaned softly as he rocked it in and out of her several times more in blatant imitation of what was to come. Once she was a trembling mess caught between the pleasure of the vibrator still buzzing away against her clit and the promise of Fitz playing with her bottom, he removed it entirely. She immediately missed the sensation and whimpered at the loss. 

“Easy, pet. I’ve got y’.” 

She listened as dropped the toy in a bin next to the bed, he rolled on a condom, and slicked himself down with more lube before setting his prick against her abused bottom. Without thinking, she pushed back onto him, just pressing herself open when she was halted by his hand on her hip. 

“Slow, Jemma,” he warned. “Go slow. Don’t want t’ rush this.”

Jemma did as he told her, carefully shifting to take him in until his hips were pressed against her bottom and immediately dropped her face to the mattress. It felt _incredible_. Fitz was stretching her in the best possible way, leaving her breathless with need, and he hadn’t even started moving yet. Between him and the vibrator still buzzing faithfully away between her legs, she was doomed and looking forward to it. 

“Give me your word, pet.” Jemma would have sworn she felt the rumble of his voice all the way to her toes and whimpered. “Your word, or this stops now.”

“G-green, Fitz,” she managed to get out. “Oh _fuck_ , green-!”

She couldn’t finish the sentence once he started moving. He went slowly at first, carefully drawing his hips back to before pushing back in, but soon found a rhythm that left them both teetering on the edge. Jemma could feel the tension in every muscle of his body, sensed that he was about to snap, and started pushing back harder. 

“Y’ like that?” he growled. “This is mine, pet, all mine. No one else will ever have y’ like this again. I’m the first and the last.”

“Yes,” she rushed to agree, “yes, yes, all you, God it feels so _good-_ ”

“You’re close. Greedy, Jemma, wantin’ more orgasms when I haven’t had any. Good thing that you’ve been so good tonight, isn’t it? What do good girls get, pet?” When she hesitated, he slapped her sharply on the bottom, her arousal ratcheting higher even as she yelped. “Answer me, Jemma!”

“To come! Good girls get to come!”

Her only answer was the intensifying of the vibrator as he turned it up to full power. Between that and the feeling of Fitz moving inside her, Jemma couldn’t hold back. She came with a shriek, her climax darker and more intense than any she’d experienced prior. Her vision went dark around the edges as she fully collapsed on the mattress, mewling in prolonged pleasure as he continued pumping inside her. A few moments later, Fitz came with a shout of his own, his hips stuttering against her arse as he found his own completion. 

They lay there for several long moments, still entwined as Fitz finally shut off the vibrator and started to kiss every available inch of bare skin that he could find. Once she seemed capable of supporting her own weight, he pulled away, taking the vibrator with him and dropping it in the same bin as the vibrator to be cleaned before disposing of the condom. 

“We’ll clean those later. Y’ first.”

Fitz carefully gathered her from the bed and shepherded her back into their shower. This time, instead of just telling her to be sure she was clean, he undressed and joined her, taking his time washing her. Jemma closed her eyes and let him, recognizing him caring for her whole person as what it was: absolute love. 

Freshly showered and dried off, he hustled them back into bed and slipped beneath the covers with Jemma, quickly gathering her to his chest as soon as they were settled. She sank into him drinking in the sensation of his chest beneath her cheek and the feeling of his arms around her. She felt entirely wrung out in the best possible way. All she wanted was to sleep for a while before waking up and doing it all over again. 

“Safe t’ say this was a successful first go?”

She nearly laughed at the insecurity in his voice. For a man who got off on bossing her around, it was strange to hear him sound uncertain.

“Wildly so,” she murmured, already half asleep. She wondered if she could convince him to do this while she was tied up. That might be a fun adjustment. “I feel like I could sleep for a week.”

Fitz relaxed against her and chuckled. 

“Don’t get any ideas, pet. I still have plans for y’ this weekend. Y’ still owe me, make no mistake.”

Jemma didn’t answer, opting instead to let sleep take her. Her final thought before losing consciousness was that if this was Fitz’ idea of getting payback, she’d gladly stay indebted to him for the rest of her life. 


End file.
